1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle lighting devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lighting device which provides enhanced durability and visibility. Currently, motorists find it very difficult to see bicyclists at sunset and at night. Statistics indicate that most accidents involving bicyclists occur at night. Conventional bicycle lights utilize battery powered lights and generator powered lights which typically consist of a single headlight and a single taillight. These conventional bicycle lights provide a limited amount of visibility to motorists coming directly toward a bicycle, but do not provide any sufficient illumination of the bicycle to motorists approaching the bicycle broadside. Additionally, the conventional bicycle lights utilize small electrical light bulbs which are relatively dim and consume large amounts of electrical current. These conventional electrical light bulbs utilize filaments which often fail due to prolonged exposure to the vibration of the bicycle. This necessitates a frequent replacement of the bulb and associated batteries. The present invention solves the aforementioned problems by providing a plurality of transparent flexible tubes adapted to be received on the frame tubes of a bicycle. The lighting device of the present invention provides enhanced durability and greatly increases the broadside visibility of a bicycle to a motorist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of bicycle lighting devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a bicycle lighting device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,416,160, which issued to T. Davidsson Feb. 18, 1947. This patent discloses a signalling system for bicycles which includes a filament type electric bulb mounted in each hand grip on the handle bar of the bicycle. A switching mechanism is provided to selectively flash one of these lights. U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,944, which issued to J. Bauters on May 10, 1949, discloses a hand grip signaling device for insertion into the ends of a bicycle handle bar. The device utilizes conventional electric filament type bulbs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,088, which issued to H. Thummel on Aug. 18, 1970, discloses a bicycle fender formed from a bowed plastic strip having a smooth outer surface. A metal foil, embossed into prismatic projections, is embedded in the plastic strip and forms a reflective surface and is utilized as an electrical conductor in a bicycle lighting system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,339, which issued to M. Ainsworth on July 1, 1986, discloses a light wand attachment for bicycles which includes a plurality of lamps longitudinally spaced within a transparent tubular light wand formed from a plastic material. Sequencing circuits are provided for intermittent illumination of the spaced lamps in sequence. U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,564, which issued to W. Felder on Apr. 7, 1987, discloses a bicycle handle bar light which is provided with forwardly extending resilient radially expandable handle bar engaging retaining members in contact with the inside surface of the handle bar and surrounding a light bulb. A transparent cover sheet is supported and extends across the rear of the light bulb in a position when mounted to be aligned close to the rear end of the handle bar. A bulb supporting tube extends from the holder to hold a bulb socket which encloses the base of the bulb.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a bicycle lighting device which utilizes three interconnected flexible transparent plastic tubes provided with embedded longitudinally spaced LEDs for enhancing the broad side visibility of a bicycle. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of bicycle lighting devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such bicycle lighting devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.